danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 01
Hello Again, Hope's Peak High School (ただいま希望ヶ峰学園) is the second episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the first episode of Despair Arc, which serves as a prequel to the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on July 14th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Welcome back to Hope's Peak High School! Attending class is optional, right? Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 01/Image Gallery'' Plot The episode begins with a younger Chisa Yukizome watching the ending of Future Arc Episode 1, where her dead body is revealed. Chisa expresses disappointment over the fact she died first. She then mentions the fact that she ends up present for a lot of decisive situations, including the Tragedy. Chisa explains that the ultimate students who were apart of the Ultimate Despair were her students and that because of their actions Hope's Peak Academy was forced to close down. Chisa then explains how this will be the story that leads up to the Tragedy; a story of hope that ends in despair. Chisa is then shown standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy, wondering whether the story has a good ending or not, turning to face the audience with a smile. Two months after the Entrance Ceremonies, Chisa is shown standing inside Jin Kirigiri's office. He assigns Chisa as the assistant homeroom teacher to the first group of Class 77. Chisa accepts excitedly as Jin comments on how difficult it might be due to Chisa just graduating, but he has full faith in her. A loud burp causes Jin and Chisa's attention to go to Kohichi Kizakura, the actual homeroom teacher for Class 77. He apologizes for interrupting, stating he had too much to drink as he tries not to vomit. Jin apologizes to Chisa for Kohichi's actions, stating that because Kohichi isn't too serious it may cause some trouble to her. Kohichi encourages Chisa to treat the class like her own as she agrees, smacking herself in the chest hard enough to cause her to go into a fit of coughs. She excuses herself, both for the action and from the room as she closes the door. Kohichi teasingly remarks that Chisa hasn't changed at all from when she attended the Academy, Jin agrees as Kohichi states that Chisa was recommended to be a teacher by Kyosuke Munakata. Jin once again agrees as Kohichi comments on Kyosuke expanding his faction quickly, warning Jin to be very careful or Kyosuke might steal his school. Chisa is later shown standing in front of classroom 1-B, preparing to meet her class. As she wishes her students good morning she is surprised to see only four students: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, and Sonia Nevermind. Sonia wishes Chisa a good morning, as Hiyoko and Mahiru comment on having never seen Chisa. Chisa introduces herself as Hiyoko comments on how fun Chisa will be to break, physically and mentally. Chisa, not concerned by the threat, states she has lots of life insurances, Sonia congratulating her for planning ahead. (Mahiru commenting on her Japanese being wrong.) Fuyuhiko asks where Kohichi is, Chisa explaining that he is hungover. The classroom doors open to reveal Mikan Tsumiki, who apologizes for being late. As she walks into the room, she trips on the door frame and lands in a compromising position. Hiyoko yells at her for doing this every morning as Mikan starts to cry and apologize, Chisa comforting her. Chisa concludes that there is now five students as Sonia tells her this may be all the students for today. Chisa is shocked and asks what the others are doing, Mahiru stating that attendance is not mandatory. Mikan states she was trying to attend class on time, before Fuyuhiko yells at her for being a goody two shoes. Chisa watches with concern as she comments on the students having disappointing relationships with one another. Chisa quickly exclaims this as a crisis and puts on an apron, shocking everyone in the room. Chisa explains that youth only comes once and that the students are "rotten oranges", shocking the students. Chisa starts to explain how rotten oranges are really gross (unknowingly making Mikan depressed) and that she will go and find their missing classmates to help restore their youth. Mahiru watches Chisa with an unamused reaction as Chisa quickly runs up to her and exclaims that with rotten oranges you can still make youth jam, Mahiru commenting that you would just have rotten jam. Sonia quickly pushes Mahiru and praises Chisa's enthusiasm, stating that this was what she was looking for when she entered the Academy. Chisa is about to head out to find the others when Fuyuhiko questions why he has to act like he's friends with his classmates. Chisa pulls out a wakizashi and almost stabs Fuyuhiko's hand, stating that as a teacher she has to be ready to do things to help her earn a living. Fuyuhiko taunts Chisa by telling her to stab him, quickly pulling his hand away when she almost does. Fuyuhiko comments on Chisa having guts and agrees to follow her. Chisa, now back to her chipper mode, tells everyone to get going. The group first go to the Men's Restroom, Fuyuhiko questioning why Chisa walked in so causally as she states that he should be in here. Hiyoko and Mahiru, who are standing outside the restroom, complain as tremors are felt. The tremors continue as everyone freezes. The bathroom door flies off it's hinges, Mahiru and Hiyoko getting hit by it, as Chisa protects the others. A loud laugh makes everyone look up as Nekomaru Nidai walks out from the stall. He apologizes for taking so long saying he had a big one to push out. Chisa comments on him ruining the faculties, revealing a large hole in the bathroom stall as Nekomaru once again apologizes. Afterwards, everyone heads to the cafeteria, where Sonia rings a bell. Teruteru Hanamura quickly runs in, asking Sonia what she desires to eat. Sonia states she would like a meat dish as Teruteru starts to spew out innuendos. Chisa quickly ties him up as she states that he has the vibrant personality she expected an ultimate to have. She pulls Teruteru's restraints making him moan and exclaim that getting tied up by a lady in an apron has always been his dream. Once it's revealed to now be Nekomaru, Teruteru doesn't complain, causing the others to watch in shock, Mahiru commenting on him not changing. The group now heads outside where Akane Owari is shown scaling the walls of Hope's Peak. She seems to be enjoying herself when she suddenly smells meat. She quickly jumps down from the building, shocking the others who had prepared the meat. Chisa quickly sends Nekomaru to capture Akane, explosions occurring around the building. Jin and Kohichi, who are still in the Principle's office, state that the building is shaking more than usual. Capturing Akane was a success as they tie her to a cross, Akane demanding to be let out. The next stop is to Kazuichi Soda, who is working on a machine. He quickly stops once he sees Sonia, excited that she has come to visit him. However Kazuichi smells really bad causing Sonia and everyone else to back away from him. Chisa comforts him stating he'll find a new love, Kazuichi about to yell at Chisa when it's revealed that Chisa has put on a gas mask to protect herself from Kazuichi. They later visit Animal Shed where Chisa calls for Gundham Tanaka. However, Gundham comments on his true name being forbidden, telling everyone to call him "Tanaka the Forbidden One". Gundham continues to rant as a pentagram glows behind him. After convincing Gundham to come along, the group goes to the Music Room where Ibuki Mioda is preforming on her guitar while she grills meat. At the end of her performance everyone is stunned as Chisa brings her own guitar and gives Ibuki a thumbs up. Chisa then tells everyone to move on as they visit a dojo, where Peko Pekoyama is meditating. When Chisa walks behind Peko, she quickly pulls out her shinai almost striking Chisa. Peko looks shocked as Chisa calmly tells Peko class has started, Peko apologizes as Chisa tells her that working on her main job is fine, but she needs to attend class as well. Fuyuhiko is about to question Chisa on how she knows so much when Ibuki jumps in, telling him to eat some horumonyaki and to calm down. Chisa tells everyone that there are only three students left, Hiyoko complaining about not wanting to walk anymore. After Chisa smacks Teruteru for trying to advance on the girls, the group walk off campus, looking for Nagito Komaeda. Kazuichi comments on nothing good ever happening to him when Nagito is around, the statement being proven true when he gets run over by a truck. Nagito is standing in front of a vending machine, trying to get a can of soda as he calls himself unlucky. However Kazuchi and the truck crash into the vending machine, Nagito getting the lucky number and getting cans of free soda. As he bends down to pick one up, Chisa does it for him. Chisa and her class return to Class 1-B as Chisa tells everyone that there are only two students left and that they need to get moving. However, after Hiyoko complains about her legs being broken Chisa decides that she'll get the remaining students while the others clean. Kazuichi complains about that having to be a pain as Chisa threatens him before heading off. Kazuichi comments on her being crazy as Mahiru states she's actually a good teacher. As everyone gets ready to clean Mikan falls into yet another compromising position as Peko and Fuyuhiko look on unamused. Chisa arrives at a former student dorm where "Ryota Mitarai" is working and eating chips when Chisa greets him. Ryota exclaims that he has to finish five to six pages as Chisa demands he comes out. Ryota quickly tries to escape out the window, only for Chisa to find him. She introduces herself to him as she quickly drags him to school, Ryota spewing out rAndohm excuses. Meanwhile at a fountain, Hajime Hinata is gazing at Hope's Peak Academy, longingly, as he gets flashbacks to all the people who have mocked him and his family due to his dreams of attending Hope's Peak. Hajime's face turns pale when someone bumps into him. The person is fiercely playing a video game until they stop to stare at Hajime. Hajime and the unknown person start to talk about as Chisa greets the person as Chiaki Nanami. Chisa introduces herself before turning to look at Hajime, questioning if he was a Reserve Course student. After Hajime says yes, Chisa explains to Chiaki that the Reserve Course accepts normal students into Hope's Peak. As Chisa ended her explanation, Ryota tried to escape, quickly being caught by Chisa as Hajime and Chiaki continue to talk, this time about talents. Chisa quickly returns to drag Chiaki off as well, saying goodbye to Hajime as he smiles at Chiaki, who also waved goodbye. Finally all the students have returned as Chisa congratulates them on doing a good job cleaning and restoring their youth. Chisa states that they'll all return to class tomorrow, being met with many complaints as Chisa states that there is more to life then their talents and that they should all build friendships. Chisa then tells the students once again that she'll pick them up again tomorrow. Later on, Chisa is shown sitting in her office, talking with Kyosuke Munakata, thanking him for getting her this job. Chisa and Kyosuke than talk about the overseas Hope's Peak Academy, Kyosuke stating that for any ordinary man it would be hard to finish, but for him it would be okay. Chisa then states that she's grateful to Hope's Peak Academy for being able to meet both him and Juzo Sakakura. When Kyosuke questions why she said that, she states that it was for no particular reason. At the end of the episode a meeting is being held as a profile for Hajime is shown being examined. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc ED (clean) Trivia * When the men's bathroom starts to shake, Mikan yells out , a popular movie franchise that has a scene that plays out almost like the one in the bathroom with the water shaking to indicate something large is coming closer. * The soft drink that Nagito bought, Dr Hopper, is a direct reference to the famous soft drink . * The game Chiaki is playing, Gala Omega, is a reference to the arcade game . In addition, the game system she is playing it on looks exactly like the , only it is called the Game Girl Advance. * Kazutaka Kodaka mentioned he liked the scene where Ibuki performs in the music room, however at the same time he was extremely worried about the song. So in the end he told long-time Danganronpa composer Masafumi Takada to "Get it recorded by any means necessary", despite the fact Takada wanted to cut Ibuki yelling “ !” and chanting nonsense similar to Buddhist prayer.'''Tumblr: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152637311058/zetsubou-hen-profiles-iv-lady-lovely-locks-and Danganronpa 3 Booklet profile translations by @jinjojess] References Navigation ro:Episodul 26 Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Despair Arc Episodes